The Battle for The Four Shrines
by cmpuncle
Summary: Well folks here is the next fanfiction installment by cmpuncle. This time the Final fantasy 9 universe is in peril. Will the heroes win or will the universe as we know it cease to exist? The first chapter is up.
1. Authors Note

1Well here goes guys my newest fanfiction. As always please read and review. To begin with I will only post the characters and basic plot. This is both to help me and so that you guys can comment on whether I should change anything and if so what I should change.

**The Battle For The Four Shrines**

Characters:

Protagonists:

Zydane

Garnet

Eiko

Mikoto

Dr. Aki Ross

Captain Grey

Kuja

Cid

Regent Cid

a note before the summons: Garnet and E

iko have all the eidolons from the game but the ones I list are the ones that they will use in the story.

Summons:

Ark-Garnet

Bahamut-Garnet

Shiva-Garnet

Ifrit-Garnet

Madeen-Eiko

Phoenix-Eiko

Antagonist: Necron/Necromancer

Basic Plot: 5 years after Necron's defeat and the Lifa Tree's violent reaction The Final Fantasy 9 world is at peace. The cities of the Mist continent are mostly rebuilt. Unbeknowst to Zidane and the others Necron transports the Leonid Meteor from the Spirits Within universe and wants to merge with the Phantom's Gaia and eventually with Kuja as well who is no longer obsessed with destroying Gaia but is instead obsessed with defeating Zidane in their friendly skirmishes.

Setting:

Mostly takes place in the Final Fantasy 9 universe around the Four Shrines and Lindblum.


	2. Chapter 1

1Well here it is folks the newest installment of cmpuncle's fanfictions, hope you enjoy.

The Battle For The Four Shrines

by cmpuncle

Chapter 1:Just Relaxing

It was a nice, clear, and sunny day on Gaia, and Kuja was sitting underneath the ruins of Cleyra thinking of new moves and abilities to perfect to help him finally defeat Zidane in their usual friendly competitions. He was no longer interested in destroying Gaia or ruling Terra for that matter. All he wanted now was a normal life, ...well as normal as it could be, he was still obsessed with defeating Zidane.

It had been 5 years since Kuja had tried to destroy the original crystal and bring the entire universe into the Zero Universe. Three of the four major civilizations had been rebuilt since Kuja used Queen Brahne to destroy the four major cities of the world. The only city that hadn't been rebuilt was Cleyra, since Brahne had completely leveled the tree it had been constructed in there was no way to rebuild it. Instead the Cleyrans had made a deal with the Burmecians to build a city of their own right next to Burmecia, the city was still a part of Burmecia but they were treated as a separate city.

Alexandria was completely rebuilt. And the queen, you may ask. The queen is none other than Garnet til Alexandros. Following the return of Zidane to Alexandria, they were immediately married, hence Zidane became the King of Alexandria.\

Regent Cid was still the ruler of Lindblum. In fact Lindblum, now completely rebuilt, was , again, the center of world commerce with one exception this time around they built the city bigger and better than it was before. In fact they were even in the process of creating a new transportation medium, known as a teleporter, same base theory as the telepods that Queen Brahne used to devastate Cleyra and Lindblum, but better built.

Even the Genomes had become a prosperous civilization. When the Lifa Tree's violent reaction had stopped, Terra, instead of trying to assimilate Gaia had instead begun to share Gaia's flow of souls which in turn allowed Terra's sleeping souls to awaken. Once the sleeping souls of Terra awakened they joined with the Genomes. Since Terra had finally awakened the Shimmering Island became active again, along with the four shrines.

So while the world changed around him Kuja remained sitting out in the Vube Desert training and continuously devising new moves to use against Zidane.

All of a sudden Kuja heard a voice.

"Hello Kuja, you should never have changed your ways."

"Who are you, and what do you want with me."

The voice replied, "You know who I am Kuja, you attempted to introduce all of Gaia to me five years ago."

Kuja realized who it was, and immediately began trying to figure out what he could want with him.

"I don't know what you want with me Necron, but I won't help you."

"Who said anything about asking you to help me? No, no, no Kuja I plan on forcing you to help me."

With that Necron rendered Kuja unable to move. He then teleported him to the Zero World so he could start carrying out his plan.

Well all there's the first chapter for you. Hope you liked it. Chapter 2 should be coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Well I'll respond to the review I got on Chapter 1.

FFfreak 123: thanks for the review I do the best I can.

Also I have a correction to the characters being used in this story: Because of the timeline I am using, Captain Grey will not be appearing in this fanfiction.

Now on to Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Growing Power

In the Spirits Within universe Aki Ross and Doctor Cid have been back at the Old/New New York working with many teams to rebuild both the old city which had been there before the barriers as well as the city that had been under the barrier until the General had decided to force the councils decision. They had been at it for about a week since they vanquished the Phantoms with the opposing Bio-etheric energy wave.

Little did they know that when the Phantoms and their Gaia had been cancelled out, they had been sent to the Zero World.

One day Doctor Cid and Aki decided to revisit the Leonid Meteor Crater to say goodbye for the final time to Captain Grey who had been Aki's lover, and who had given up his life in order to save Aki and Gaia, the spirit of the planet. When they arrived, oddly enough there was still a small beam of light at the center of the crater.

"Look Doctor Cid what do you think that could be? I thought the dissipating Phantom energy had completely dissolved by now."

"My dear I don't believe that is energy left over from the Phantoms. It appears to be a portal that may have been opened by the two opposing bio-etheric waves colliding. It may lead to wherever the Phantom energy dissipated, or it could lead somewhere completely different."

"Well then we should check it out Cid, if not for us then for anyone else who may come here and discover this portal."

"I don't think that's a good idea Aki, we don't even know where it will take us, if anywhere."

"Oh, come on Cid where is your sense of adventure?"

"I think I left it back in New York."

Just then as their back were facing the portal, a great wind kicked up and began pushing them towards the portal.

"Doctor Cid I think something is pulling us into the portal, it feels as if someone just turned on a vacuum."

"Hold on Aki it looks like we are being forced to go through."

As they both lost their grip on the ground they flew through the portal into another world. (The Final Fantasy 9 world to be precise).

Meanwhile in the Zero World:

We enter with Kuja immobilized by Necron's incredible power, as well as the Phantoms and their Gaia contained in a sphere of energy.

"Well Kuja are you ready to become a part of me and these creatures," he motioned to the Phantoms, "and give me the power I need to defeat Zidane and plunge this universe into the Zero World?"

"What makes you think that I would be reeeaaaaa…?"

As Kuja was attempting to insult Necron he was suddenly sent flying into Necron along with the Phantoms. As soon as Kuja and the Phantoms touched Necron they began to merge. Tremendous waves of energy blasted out as their powers merged.

Back on Gaia(FF9 world):

Zidane was in the middle of a romantic dinner with Garnet, when all of a sudden he caught a blast of energy through his entire body. He went rigid, his hair stood on end, and his tail went erect.

"Zidane what's the matter?" asked Garnet.

"I just felt this tremendous blast of energy from somewhere outside our own world."

"What could it be?"

"I don't know, it couldn't be Kuja, but I intend on finding out."


End file.
